


we'll be each other's family

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All children judge their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be each other's family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raybobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybobbie/gifts).



> for the record: this pairing was entirely your idea and it's sheer genius.
> 
> have a ficbite?

"My father was not a terrorist," Emily Thorne says, in her cabin by the sea - and she is beautiful and smart and definitely, definitely not someone Oliver should get involved with (except that he already has).

"My father was," Oliver offers. "My mom, too." A verdict of 'not guilty' doesn't change that, much like a verdict of 'guilty' would not have changed the simple fact that she is his mother.

"And you?" she asks.

"It depends on who you ask," he says. "My sister is very nice, though."


End file.
